ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wywołać fuzję
Wywołać fuzję to czterdziesty piąty odcinek serii "Ben 10: The Power". Jego premiera miała miejsce 13 sierpnia 2019 roku. Odcinek został napisany przez użytkownika Benek101. Streszczenie Do Szkoły Magii przybywa wielka osobistość. Ben i Cooper na życzenie Xunzliva mają potrenować z przybyszem tworzenie fuzji. W tym samym czasie Elius, Kevin i Marta szukają pozostałych członków ekipy. Na co się natkną? Co z tym wszystkim wspólnego ma upadły wróg? Fabuła Ben Tennyson lekko dręczony wyrzutami sumienia, jako Fachura pomaga naprawiać wnętrze Szkoły Magii. Cooper również dołączył się do naprawiania szkód, tyle że robi to w ludzkiej postaci. Ektonuryci wyruszli poszukiwać lokalizacji każdej z fuzji, więc nikt im nie przeszkadza. -''Dziękuję chłopcy, ale nie trzeba... Anodytki się tym zajmą. Kilka zaklęć i nie będziecie musieli się męczyć.''- zapewnia Xunzliv, który właśnie zjawił się w pomieszczeniu. -''Czy to już czas?''- zapytał zdeterminowany Tennyson odmieniając się. -''Tak. Mistrz Azmuth już przybył.''- ton głosu Ektonuryty wydawał się dość zadowolony. Natomiast przyjaciele mieli mieszane odczucia. Zanim jednak zdążyli wymienić się spostrzeżeniami do sali wszedł Azmuth. -''Witaj, odległy przyjacielu.''- kiwnął głową w kierunku Xunzliva. -''To wy się znacie?''- wtrącił Daniels. -''Szmat czasu.''- machnął ręką Galwan. -''Ale nie o tym mowa. Tennyson, Daniels. Czas na wasz trening. Nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu, jeżeli chcecie uratować świat.''- burknął. -''Wiedziałeś o tym, że obcy z twoich urządzeń mogą się łączyć?''- chciał upewnić się Ben. -''Oczywiście. Nie wspominałem, bo nie było takiej potrzeby. Ale w zaistniałej sytuacji...''- zaczął, ale Ben i Cooper pokiwali głowami, z zapewnieniem, że rozumieją powagę problemu... lub tylko po to, by Azmuth przeszedł do działania. -''Skoro tak, to przedstawię wam zasady treningu. Ja i Xunzliv będziemy obserwatorami, ale stworzymy symulację, dzięki której będziecie mogli zmierzyć się z kilkoma waszymi wrogami niczym w rzeczywistości. Zrozumiano?''- wyjaśnił. -''Jasne, ale gdzie w tym wszystkim temat fuzji?''- dopytywał Tennyson. -''Zapewniam cię, Benjaminie. Zauważysz, gdy nadejdzie czas.''- nie czekając na odpowiedź nacisnął przycisk. Ben i Cooper znaleźli się nagle w jasnym pokoju, pozbawionym drzwi i okien. Pomieszczenie było jednak na tyle obszerne, by mogła się w nim odbyć niejedna zacięta walka. Taki plan zapewne miał Azmuth. Chłopcy stali przez chwilę w miejscu zastanawiając się co zrobić. Nie dane im było zbyt długo się nad tym rozwodzić, gdyż po kilku sekundach usłyszeli podły śmiech. -''Darkstar...''- wyszeptał Ben, i natychmiast nacisnął tarczę Omnitrixa. Padło na Gałę. Cooper zaś przemienił się w Terrawiatra. Oboje czekali, aż Michael zaatakuje. W końcu masa ciemnej energii uderzyła w obcych ciskając nimi o ścianę. Oboje wrócili do zwykłych form. Ben postanowił się nie poddawać i zamienił się w Muchę. Darkstar odbijał śluz kosmity bez problemu. Nie uległ również Echo Echo na którego postawił zdesperowany Tennyson. Cooper podniósł się i po chwili wrócił do walki pod postacią NRGa. Bohaterowie wiedzieli jednak, że osobno nie dadzą rady ze silną symulacją groźnego wroga. Nie próbując już dłużej powstrzymać Michaela solo postanowili się połączyć. ChromaBig wyłonił się po szybkiej fuzji i od razu wystrzelił promień w kierunku Darkstara. Mężczyzna nie zamierzał się jednak poddać i stworzył tarczę. Ben i Cooper przez chwilę zastanawiali się co zrobić. Po chwili, z rogu na głowie fuzji została wystrzelona wiązka energii, która zaskoczyła wroga. Nie zdążył stworzyć on obrony, więc z pełnym impetem trafił w ścianę i osunął się na ziemię. -''Dobra robota, ale to dopiero pierwszy poziom z trzech.''- usłyszeli głos Azmutha, mimo że go nie widzieli. Kiwnęli tylko głowami, mając nadzieję, że jednak u niego sytuacja wygląda odwrotnie. No i rzeczywiście, Galwan ich widział. Uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Xunzliva i nacisnął kolejny przycisk... Tymczasem w Undertown Elius w towarzystwie Kevina i Marty poszukiwał reszty drużyny Tennysona, która w dziwnych okolicznościach zniknęła, gdy ci przebywali w sali Władcy cieni. Przechadzali się już od kilku godzin, nie mogli jednak odkryć dokąd poniosło ich przyjaciół. Oczywiście, mogli pomyśleć, że to sprawka BeVilBeda, ale to byłoby zbyt proste. Najwyższy nie posunąłby się do czegoś tak banalnego. Do uszu bohaterów nieoczekiwanie dobiegł przeraźliwy wrzask. Szybko pobiegli do źródła hałasu. Napotkali małego kosmitę, który z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w sąsiednią uliczkę. -''Co jest mały?''- zapytał Kevin. Obcy jednak rozpłakał się i wskazał ręką miejsce na które uparcie spoglądał. -''K-khyber''- wypowiedział przez łzy. Cała trójka spojrzała po sobie. Co łowca mógł tu robić? Ostatnimi czasy zaszył się w cień, wykonywał tylko niewielkie robótki dla wielkich złoczyńców. -''Zaraz go dorwiemy, nie martw się.''- uspokajała go Marta. -''A-ale on pytał się.. o Bena.. a potem on..on... stał się Szybciorem!''- wyjąkał. Kevin i Elius otworzyli szeroko oczy. Jakim cudem Khyber mógł zamieniać się w obcych Bena? Czym prędzej pobiegli w kierunku uliczki. Marta pogłaskała chłopca i zapewniła, że wszystkim się zajmą, po czym ruszyła za chłopakami. Talporijczyk, Levin i Rigen natrafili na opuszczony budynek. Gdy tylko przekroczyli jego próg usłyszeli dobrze znany głos -''Liczyłem, że to Tennyson się zjawi...'' Ben miał jednak w tym samym czasie inne zmartwienia. Jego Enots nie dawał sobie rady ze symulacją Vilgaxa. Ostateczny Ziąb Danielsa nie radził sobie lepiej. Były wróg przyjaciół miotał obcymi we wszystkie strony. Chłopaki w końcu postanowili przestać grać na zwłokę. ChromaBig pojawił się tym razem w inny sposób. Niepotrzebna była już transformacja w członków fuzji. Ben i Cooper przyłożyli do siebie Omnitrix i Ultimatrix, a następnie wybrali fuzję z dostępnej listy. Póki co były tam tylko dwie, ale Azmuth wiedział, że niedługo to się zmieni. Póki co był zadowolony, że nosiciele jego urządzeń odkryli szybszy sposób na połączenie. Tak czy owak, nawet ChromaBig nie dawał sobie rady z silnym wrogiem. Tennyson i Daniels wiedzieli, że czas spróbować czegoś nowego. Cooper ponownie przemienił się w Terrawiatra, Ben natomiast w Amfibiana. Oboje wykonali atak inicjujący połączenie, jednak tym razem coś się nie udało. Nastąpił wybuch, w efekcie czego chłopcy odmienili się, a Vilgax został zraniony. -''Okej.. to już coś. Następnym razem spróbujcie wybrać Terrafibiana z pola Omnitrixa i Ultimatrixa. Czas na ostatnią walkę.''- wytłumaczył Galwan. Walka natomiast miała potoczyć się za chwilę w kryjówce Khybera. Po chwili rozmowy przyjaciele odkryli, że Khyber wykradł plany prototypu Omnitrixa i sam stworzył kopię. Nie miał jednak wewnątrz DNA żadnego obcego, więc dodał do niego kilku przyjaciół z Nemetrixa, a także DNA Kineceleranina. Urządzenie jest niestabilne, więc Khyber dobrze wie, że coś może mu się stać. -''Po co to robisz? Oddawaj naszych znajomych pokrako!''- wykrzyczał Kevin. -''Ten twój paskudny kundel nie jest warty ratunku!''- odgryzł się łowca. Levin nie wytrzymał. Użył mocy absorpcji na metalowym pręcie i ruszył w kierunku wroga. Khyber uśmiechnął się pod nosem i przemienił się w Szybciora. Nie udało mu się uciec, gdyż Elius stworzył dwa portale, które miotały nim po całym pomieszczeniu. Khyber w końcu zmienił obcego na Buglizarda. Nie dało mu to jednak zamierzonego efektu, gdyż Marta jednym zaklęciem uwięziła go w pułapce z many. Dodatkowo w środku nadal przelatywał przez obydwa portale. W końcu prototyp Omnitrixa się rozładował. Łowca wrócił do ludzkiej postaci, a Marta dzięki zaklęciu podsuniętego przez Eliusa sprawiła, że wadliwa kopia urządzenia eksplodowała. Khyber był wściekły, ale bezradny. Po chwili Kevin odnalazł celę z przyjaciółmi. Julia ze Statkiem na polecenie Eliusa polecieli szukać sprzymierzeńców do ostatecznej bitwy. Betty, Gwen, Rook, Zed, a także Levin, Marta i Elius postanowili powrócić do szkoły, aby ujrzeć efekty treningów Bena i Coopera. Ben i Cooper właśnie mierzyli się z iluzją Najwyższego. Nie szło im to łatwo. Kolejne użycie ChromaBiga nie przynosiło efektów. Ben jako Gazior próbował użyć gazu na wrogu, jednak Niebiańska Istota była odporna na te ataki. Cooper natomiast wierzył, że wskóra coś Ostatecznym Echo Echo. W końcu jednak wzięli głęboki wdech i przyłożyli do siebie zegarki zgrywając się w czasie. Po kilku chwilach przed symulacją Najwyższego pojawia się trzecia fuzja - Terrafibian. Fuzja używa elektrycznego podmuchu, który dosłownie paraliżuje worga. -''Udało wam się!''- krzyczy Azmuth wyłączając arenę. -''Jednak, aby na żywo ich pokonać... potrzebna wam czwarta fuzja..''- wyjaśnia. -''Jaka?''- pytają jednocześnie, dumni ze swojego zwycięstwa. -''Atomowy X...'' Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Ben i Cooper dzięki treningowi opracowanego przez Azmutha uczą się, jak stworzyć trzecią fuzję - Terrafibiana. *Okazuje się, że Khyber porwał resztę ekipy Tennysona jak i również stworzył wadliwą kopię prototypu Omnitrixa. *Ekipa Bena zostaje ocalona, a Khyber złapany. Postacie *Ben Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Azmuth *Xunzliv *Elius *Kevin Levin *Marta Jenna-Rigen *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Betty *Zed *Julia Yamamoto *Statek (krótko) *Młody kosmita z Undertown Wrogowie *Khyber *Darkstar (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie; symulacja) *Vilgax (symulacja) *Najwyższy (symulacja) Kosmici Używani przez Bena *Fachura *Gała *Mucha *Echo Echo *Way Big (krótko) *Enots *Amfibian *Gazior Używani przez Coopera *Terrawiatr (x2) *NRG *Chromaton (krótko) *Ostateczny Ziąb *Ostateczny Echo Echo Używani przez Khybera *Szybcior *Buglizard (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) Fuzje *ChromaBig (x2) *Terrafibian (debiut) Ciekawostki *Khyber został na stałe uwięziony w portalowej pułapce. *Do każdej nowej fuzji potrzebne jest większe skupienie i siła, gdyż są one coraz potężniejsze i trudniejsze do wykonania. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Ben 10: The Power